One man's holiday
by Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul
Summary: When The gang get a month without Cronus, Herry goes to his granny's farm. There are just 2 problems. Granny's list of chores, and the giants about to pull his arms off. Gift fic for African Titan, occurs in same time as COTT Britain.


**Hey, this is a B-day gift for African Titan, hope you like it mate. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT, Herry, Granny, Agnon or any greek mythological elements.**

Herry wiped the sweat that was pooling profusely upon his brow. Resting by his left leg was a largish axe, with a long, knotted wooden handle. Resting by his right leg, was what had previously been a minor deciduous forest. Soon, it would be Granny's winter firewood supply.

It had been 3 days since the titanic battle with Cronus, which had ended with the homicidal God of Time being flung a month into the future. As a result, Herry and his friends had gained some much needed RnR time. Archie, Atlanta, Jay and Theresa had gone to visit Theresa's relatives in England, Neil was doing a modeling shoot in some tropical island, and Odie was spending a fortnight with his girlfriend Valarie, in her home town.

Herry, on the other hand, had opted to spend his free time on his Granny's farm. On the surface, it sounded like a great plan. The farm was large, hot, there were horses to ride and of course Pepe' to play with. There was even a town just ten minutes south of the farm with a multiplex. And of course, there was Sandra, the girl who worked in the multiplex, the one who always upgraded his popcorn to a large for free.

So, one would think, the farm would be a perfect place to relax. Unfortunately, those thoughts would be, completely, and utterly, wrong. Because, those thoughts did not take into account Granny herself, or her 3 meter list of chores that had accumulated while Herry had been at the Brownstone.

Not that Herry didn't love his Granny. He did, with all his heart, and he had no objection to doing his chores. But the fact that she knew about his super strength had meant that some of her chores had taken on a slightly absurd edge. For example, item 374: _Hunt down a mountain lion that had been terrorizing the cows._ The fact that there were no lions, or indeed any mountains in over a 100 miles in any direction did not dissuade her from insisting that there was one to be hunted down.

To be fair, it turned out there HAD been a lion, which had escaped from a circus a few months ago, but Herry decided to put that one down to the fates.

Today, however, granny was going to the bingo, which meant Herry had exactly 9 hours, 37 minutes in which to accomplish his chores and relax completely on his own.

He looked down at the list of chores, lines of pencil scraped through the majority of the sheet.

_Milk the cows. _Check.

_Feed the Chickens_ Check.

_Collect Eggs _Check.

_Chop firewood for winter. _Almost check.

Herry placed the listed into his trouser pocket, and hefted the axe, ready to bring it crashing down through the pile of wood in front of him. After he had chopped down the trees, he'd had the forethought to apply some of Hercules's training, smashing up the large trunks into smaller pieces of wood. As a result, Herry reckoned he'd saved himself about 3 hours worth of sawing the logs into the right size for the axe to do it's work.

He paused for a moment, catching sight of his reflection in the reflective surface of the axe. His hair was pasted to his forehead, and sweat dripped hastily from his nose and ears as he perspired heavily in the midday sun. His shirt lay on the ground, having become so drenched with sweat that it had hindered his movement, so his chest was completely uncovered, and glistened with the evidence of hard days work.

Then he saw something else in the reflection as well. A green something. A green something with a large club and wearing a loincloth.

He span around, and saw Cronus's lieutenant, Agnon the giant. When Cronus had been sent into temporary temporal exile, everyone had assumed that the giants would simply wait for him to return. No one had expected that they would have been smart enough to act on their own. And unfortunately, Agnon wasn't alone. He was flanked by his three brothers, all of equal size and ferocity. Absent mindedly, Herry wondered what their names were.

But that was speculation for another day. These giants had trespassed on Granny's farm. And that meant only one thing. They were going down.

"Let's rock SLIMO's!" He shouted, with such vitriol in his voice that the giants recoiled slightly. He let the handle of the axe slide through his fingers until its blade hit the floor. Then, he charged, dragging the axe behind him.

As he passed the first giant, which had foolishly decided to run forwards to meet him, he swung the axe in an arc in front of him, slicing though the giants club. He continued the weapons swing, using the angular momentum to spin his body further, adding energy to his body, which he distributed through his right leg via a devastating back kick, which sent the giant flying backwards (and broke 4 of its ribs simultaneously.) Herry made a mental note to thank Odie for explaining the basic principles of mechanics and how they applied to the human body.

Unfortunately, within seconds of the kick, the other 3 giants were within fighting range. Two of them went to grab Herry's arms so that the third could pound into his unguarded chest. But Herry was too fast for that top work, and rolled underneath one of the giants legs, striking upwards into the giants groin as he passed. The giant collapsed and rolled onto it's back, holding it's groin while whining shrilly in pain, wordlessly answering the question of whether or not giants possessed genitalia.

Flipping the axe up with his foot, he caught it in his right hand, and used it to deliver a devastating blow to one of the 2 remaining giants right new, partially crippling it. It limped pitifully away, joining it's two fallen comrade's in their wounded retreat from the farm. Herry looked , the final giant, Agnon, in the eyes and said: "One chance. Leave, or I'll make you leave." For a moment it seemed like Agnon was marshalling his entire, limited brain functions to come up with an answer to which option would be the best.

He came up with the right answer. He turned, and ran, overtaking his comrades easily.

Herry inhaled heavily, leaning on the axe for support. He heard a car coming up behind him, and saw Granny getting out of her friends car. Obviously bingo had ended earlier then he had expected.

"Herry!" She cried, her voice sharp. "Why are you loafing out like that? Why isn't my wood cut yet?"

Herry just hung his head. Giants he could take, but Granny? Never.

**Hope y'all liked this, but especially African Titan. I love reviews, they help me grow as a writer.**


End file.
